


More Alive than Ever

by melisgoing2hell



Series: Oiyama Week '16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, OiYama Week, Pining, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisgoing2hell/pseuds/melisgoing2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru gets into the worst accident of his life on the way to training. While he isn't dead, he's having a hard time remembering who is emergency contact is.</p>
<p>OiYama week '16 Surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Alive than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> OIYAMA WEEK '16 YOOO WHAT UP HERE I AM!!!!!   
> I've been writing this for far too long!!! I'm gonna try to keep the rest of the week much shorter!! Aaahh take it I'm so sorry I hurt Oikawa but!! The hurt/comfort called meee!   
> I've never written some thing like this so tell me what you think! Hopefully I'll be able to keep the rest of the week up!!

“I don’t know, he just stormed out!! It’s not like him to leave without telling me Iwa – chan!!” Oikawa whined to his best friend as he walked down the street lit with the awful florescent lights that flickered and sometimes dimmed as if just to scare anyone unlucky enough to be walking home alone at night. But the lights weren’t going to scare Oikawa Tooru tonight, he had other things on his mind. 

Namely, his fiancé abandoning him in a bar with his teammates after getting into a fight with him. Which wasn’t like Yamaguchi Tadashi at all. It was a stupid fight anyway, Tooru had no idea why he was mad enough to just leave like that.

“Well, I’d leave your dumb ass too! You shouldn’t have lied to him like that, Tadashi deserves better.” Iwazumi grumbled into the receiver. This wasn’t the first time his childhood friend called him crying about a fight with his fiancé. And it was always Tooru’s fault.

“Well, duh!! But I expect that from you, Iwa-chan! It wasn’t even a big lie though, I mean… it wasn’t….” Tooru whined trying to talk his way out of it before he had to go home and face Tadashi. “I know he deserves better!! I’m going to apologize and I bought him something…” he glanced at the bouquet of white flowers in his hand. 

“You didn’t get the pink ones again this time, right? You know he’s allergic to them…” 

“I didn’t get them!! I got the white lilies! I only made that mistake once!”

“You mean tw-“

“Okay twice!! But never again!!” 

“Just apologize dumb ass!! You know he’s only mad because he cares!! You weren’t supposed to be training that hard anymore!! You promised him you would slow it down and look at yourself! You have to wear your knee brace all the time!!” Oikawa held the phone away from his ear as Iwazumi screamed in his ear. But he knew he deserved the loud words. 

“He can’t even play anymore because of the same stupid arrogance!!” Iwazumi reminded him.

That made Oikawa’s stomach sink uncomfortably, he knew that. Yamaguchi had a sports injury on his shoulder from overuse and over training that had cost him his full-ride scholarship. It was a sore subject between the two of them.

“I know… I know!! ….I know… I’m going to apologize… I’ll call you later if I get kicked out anyway, hopefully I’ll just have to sleep on the couch...” Tooru sighed and bid his friend farewell as he headed up the stairs to their shared apartment. 

Hiding the flowers behind his back his slowly opened the door to a dark, quiet apartment. He flipped on the light and noticed something missing, a lot of somethings. 

The apartment was missing small trinkets and pictures that belonged to his fiancé, “Tada-chan?” He called out to the empty apartment. 

No… No this can’t be happening…!!

“Tadashi…?” his long legs moved him through the noticeably empty apartment opening every door to look behind them. Tadashi’s favorite green jacket is gone. His matching couple’s mug is gone. His photo albums. His manga. His clothes. Everything. That had belonged to him was gone. 

Tooru opened the last door to their bedroom and found the bed made immaculately, the night stand on Tadashi’s side was clean. The only thing that was left was a picture in a black frame, Tadashi kissing Oikawa’s cheek on the night he proposed. The big grin on Oikawa’s face in the picture made his heart sink further, only to fully break when he saw the small golden engagement ring sitting in front of the picture.

Everything crumbled away to black.

The world seemed to come back to him as his body took on a deep numb feeling. Sleep heavy muscles didn’t seem to work when Tooru tried to move. Taking a sharp breath through his nose his pallette was hit with a sickly clean smell, plastic and metal. It smelled awful. He let out a tired groan but the sound only seemed to bubble in his throat as he tried to force his eyes to open. 

Bright. Too bright. The lights blinded him momentarily with white and blue fluorescent light. The light seemed to bathe and sanitize him. He croaked again and tried to sit up, he couldn’t feel anything. His legs were completely numb but sort of felt like they were moving, not much though, he could only wiggle his toes as he started to rouse.

Finally white curtains came into view, his hearing slowly came back and he could hear beeping and quiet murmuring. 

“Ah Mr. Oikawa! Good to see you regaining consciousness” a friendly voice chimed from outside of Tooru’s line of sight. Tooru slowly willed his head to turn and it did after much fighting. His limbs felt heavy and useless. A nurse came into view, her sweet smile cemented his conclusion; he was in a hospital. 

“Stay calm, Mr. Oikawa. There was an accident. Your cab got hit, no one died but you got pretty banged up. You have a minor concussion and your legs were pinned by the drivers seat being pushed back into you.”

No… no way… his legs were crushed? Was he paralyzed?? Was he never going to walk again?? 

“Don’t panic. You are not paralyzed. What you feel are some very strong painkillers.” She seemed to read his mind and emphasized the word very. Tooru let out the breathe he didn’t know he was holding. “We took x-rays of your legs so we can find out if there was any damage… The doctor will be in to discuss it with you soon. Your emergency contact will be here soon.” She assured him as his consciousness began to fade. “Rest well, Mr. Oikawa.”

Wait but… who was his emergency contact? Iwa-chan lived too far away to be there in any decent time. 

Tooru felt stuck in his head somewhere between sleeping and awake. What did he do to deserve to be reminded of the day Tadashi left him? Why did he dream about that? Why didn’t his life flash before his eyes? Little details and memories started to flicker back as he began to find himself in all the heavy dark feeling of his body. 

That day was three years ago. But presently, he was on the national volleyball team and he had been heading to practice in Tokyo. 

“When am I picking you up, Oikawa?” the cab driver, Matsuda if he remembered well. Which he should. His driver was the same everyday. “I’m thinking… 7 pm” Oikawa hummed watching the other cars zoom by before he noticed the older man glaring at him from the front seat. “What?? Matsu-chan, I need the practice!!” He whined at the judging look.

“The hell you do! I’m dropping you off at 12pm! You don’t think seven hours is too long??” Matsuda snapped at him. “I’ve got money on you making it to the Olympics this year, you brat! Don’t Fuck yourself over! I’ll be back at 5pm!” He looked back forward.

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms, “Fine!” He pouted. 

Before he had time to zone back into the cityscape out the window, “Hey, what the hell??” Matsuda yelled and jerked the steering wheel to the right, the seatbelt clamped down on his chest.

A blaring horn and a loud crunch.

Then blackness again.

Tooru felt relieved to know Matsuda was alive. But as his mind seemed to come back to his body he had to wonder about himself, would he legs be alright? Was he going to use a wheelchair the rest of his life? His midsection felt heavy too, and warm. So warm.

He willed his eyes to open and saw the bright light again. The nurse was gone. He could hear a distant weeping. The voice familiar and so, so close. The heavy feeling on his midsection seemed to shudder and heave in tandem with the sobbing. Who was it? His neck ached when he willed it to move and look down at who was crying on him.

A groan escaped his lips when he finally saw mess of brunette hair in his stomach, the face buried in the owners arms. “Tooru…” The familiar voice quietly called through tears. The crying stopped with a gasp and the mop of brunette jerked up to look at Tooru. Wide, scared eyes met his and he was faced with the beautiful face of his ex – fiancé; Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Tadashi croaked out a gasp when he saw that Tooru’s eyes were open and he sat up to look closer. “Tooru…!” His hands gripped the sheets covering Tooru and newly shed tears covered his freckle – dusted cheeks. 

Tooru opened his mouth to respond but felt his consciousness slip away from him before he could make a sound. 

Was that a dream? Was Tadashi really there? Crying for him? That didn’t make sense. Three years since Yamaguchi had left him without leaving a note, he had never heard from him. Countless ignored phone calls and texts had been the nails in their coffin. Tooru had given up on finding him, even though he only ever loved Tadashi. Despite sounding and acting like he was over it; Tooru still dreamed about him, still thought about him when the world got too quiet and he was alone in his thoughts. Every wonderful minute of their lives together, played out to him every night, every day, in his head.

He only felt like he had closed his eyes for a second when he forced them back open and saw the world again. This time, the dull numbness of his body was replaced with a deep ache in his bones and muscles. The slow beep of his heart monitor broke the silence of the room, the sunlight that had once lit up the room was gone and night had fallen. How long had he been out? 

His brain felt less fuzzy and his neck seemed to move more now, he blinked slowly and looked around finally registering his surroundings. He was in a single hospital room, the heart monitor he was hooked up to was the only sound being made. His body felt cold and ached badly, his midsection still felt warm and heavy. 

He looked down to see Tadashi resting his head on crossed arms, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping or at least resting his eyes. His green jacket was haphazardly tossed onto the back of the chair he sat in at Tooru’s side. Tooru moved his arm to gently move a strand of hair from in front of his face, he couldn’t believe that it hadn’t actually been a dream. Here was Tadashi, his cheeks were still stained with dried tears and the bags under his eyes looked even worse than they ever had. His brown-almost green mop of hair still had a piece that stuck up away from the crown if his head. “Tadashi…” Tooru whispered, his voice was scratchy and hoarse.

Tadashi’s eyes fluttered open when Tooru’s finger skirted across his cheek slowly, the initial shock in his eyes softened quickly and his lips eased into a gentle smile. “You’re up… Good I’ll call the nurse…” he sat up getting off Tooru’s stomach. Tooru suddenly felt colder than ever. But the smile on Tadashi’s face warmed his heart deeply before it froze again when his head reminded him that Tadashi was probably only here as a social obligation.

Why was he here?

“How are you feeling, Tooru?” Tadashi asked quietly glancing at the heart rate monitor. Whatever he was looking for must have been fine because he looked back at Tooru with ease in his eyes. “….” It was a loaded question, the first time he had been asked. “…been better…” Tooru let out a weak laugh and started coughing when his lungs started to strain and hurt. The coughs just dislodged more pain in his back and chest. He couldn’t remember much from the accident but he must have gotten thrown around a bit.

Tadashi’s hand unconsciously moved to cover and gently stroke Tooru’s with his thumb as he worked through the coughing fit. “What are you…?” Tooru’s voice crackled and died before he could finish his question. Tadashi smiled sheepishly and looked away, “I’m still your emergency contact, you never changed it… Surprise…!” he chuckled weakly, letting go of Tooru’s hand once he realized he was still holding it. 

Tooru wanted to grab his hand back so he could hold him tightly and never let go. 

“Ah! Mr. Oikawa, you’re awake! Good!” a new nurse walked in and smiled warmly at him before walking over to check the monitor and his I.V. drip. “How long was I out?” Tooru asked with a tired quiet voice, his throat burned but he didn’t know why. “About seven hours, you missed your coach. He said the team would come visit in the morning” She offered with a comforting smile. Tadashi weakly smiled at him as well. “The doctor will be in soon to discuss the X ray results. She wanted to talk to you about them given your history and… profession.” She shrugged, “I’m going to administer another I.V. drip in an hour, rest well and call us if you need us” She pointed to the red button on the bedside next to him before leaving.

With that, Tooru sighed looking down at his legs, he couldn’t feel them much but they had a certain dull ache deep in his bones. He wanted to lift the sheet and look but… he couldn’t. He didn’t have the will to look at his ruined legs. Of course, he would be in an accident and lose his legs, or at least damage them beyond ever playing volleyball again.

Tadashi seemed to read the tense energy in the room and moved to stand, “ I don’t… I don’t think you want me here… I-I’ll…” he started to mumbled as he moved to grab his jacket. No. This couldn’t be the last time he saw that face. He couldn’t just let him go.

Before the pain could stop him; Tooru reached out and grabbed Tadashi’s wrist with a shaking, cold hand. “No….! Please Tadashi I….” he swallowed hard, his eyes caught Tadashi’s attention with determination and fear. There was deep fear in there. “I don’t want to hear this news alone…” he whispered in a hoarse breath. Tadashi but his low lips nervously, and visibly fought with himself. Tooru knew he was being selfish asking Tadashi to stay, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be alone and even if they weren’t engaged, Tadashi knew him almost as well as Hajime did and that had to mean something. 

His shaking grip eased slowly as Tadashi took a step back towards him, his hand fell back to his side weakly, he couldn’t believe how hard it was to hold his arm up. 

Tadashi sat back into the chair that was pulled up to his side, “I’ll stay as long as you need me, Tooru” he promised and laid his hand on Tooru’s, squeezing gently. His warm, comforting smile eased Tooru’s nerves. 

“So tell me, how messed up is my hair?” Tooru asked cracking a smile and sounding like he was extremely worried. His fake vanity made Tadashi chuckle quietly, “It looks like a bird that got hit by a car” he responded, giggling louder at the horrified look he got back. His melodic laugh was all Tooru ever wanted to hear. “I did get hit by a car! You are so mean to me Yama-chan!” He whined wiping away fake tears, careful not to agitate his I.V. 

“Do you… remember anything?” Tadashi asked nervously, as if the very question would send Tooru into a meltdown. But it didn’t and Tooru closed his eyes trying to search his memory for fragments from the crash. “I remember the swerve…. And the impact… I think.” In the back of his head he could hear the horn blaring and the tires squealing. He could hear a loud crunch and glass breaking. But he couldn’t remember seeing anything, or feeling. It was probably for the best, he didn’t want to think about the crushing weight on his legs.

“The cops said the other driver was drunk… At noon, can you fucking believe that?” Tadashi asked quietly laughing like he was trying to diffuse the tension. “It’s Tokyo. He was probably still drunk from the night before” Tooru shrugged chuckling, a sharp pain tore through his arm leaving him breathless and reaching to hold it. Tadashi jumped up at the sharp gasp Tooru made and leaned close. 

“Where does it hurt? Let me look” he said his hand covering Tooru’s to pull it away. Tooru let him as the pain subsided to a dull throb. Tadashi’s hand moved to his collar and gently pushed it down to look at the junction of his shoulder and arm. His gentle, warm fingers traced the muscles on Tooru’s shoulder, the way they used to when they would sleep together, body’s curved together leaving as little space between them as possible. 

The rather large bruise growing on his shoulder made Tadashi bite his lip and shift his gaze to Tooru’s. “They should have taken X-rays of your shoulders too, but it doesn’t look misshapen…” he mumbled. 

Tooru stared at him silently, watching him take note of skin color and any cuts or swelling in his head. The concentration knitted his eyebrows together and his lips moving as he mumbled under his breath some medical jargon about Polymyalgia rheumatica or something to that effect. 

“I thought I’d never see you again…” Tooru whispered as he tried to count the freckles on Tadashi’s cheeks, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Tadashi finally looked up at him and met his eyes with a sharp intake, he pulled away a little to look into Tooru’s eyes. “Tooru…” Tadashi whispered sounding guilty, “I feel the same…” he mumbled tearing his eyes away from Tooru’s. 

Tooru lowered his gaze and moved his hand to cover Tadashi’s and gently stroke the back of his hand with his thumb. “I’m sorry I lied to you about the over training… I know how much it upset you to see me like that…” Tooru whispered, he didn’t look at Tadashi. He couldn’t look. Tadashi had no reason to accept his apology, he deserved to be alone for all he put Tadashi through. He missed seeing the gold band on Tadashi’s finger.

“Tooru… No its not…” he could hear Tadashi’s voice strain against the tightness of his throat. “No I didn’t deserve someone like you… I know that now…” Tooru said finally looking up at Tadashi. The tears filling Tadashi’s eyes broke his heart all over again. “You deserve someone better….” He mumbled weakly squeezing Tadashi’s hand. 

“No… No Tooru that’s not…” Tadashi’s voice crackled and strained against his tears, he wiped them away with his free hand. “Tooru, that’s – that’s not why I left…” he choked out shaking his head.

“I-I know you lied, Tooru…” Tadashi mumbled leaning closer to him, “You… you knew?” Tooru asked incredulously. Tadashi nodded and looked at the ground, “I saw you last week on the TV. Your team won the Spring tournament so easily. Look at you, Tooru. You’re on the National Volleyball Team.

“I was holding you back.” Tadashi whispered, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheek now as his shoulders started to shake and shudder. Tooru wanted to hug him, to hold him and comfort him through his tears but his body ached too much to move. “What… what are you talking about? You never-” 

“I heard you that night, talking to your coach… I heard him tell you to try out for the National Team” Tadashi mumbled playing with the hem of his shirt and keeping his eyes low.

Tooru barely remembered the party that night, but he knew what Tadashi was talking about. A scouting agent from the National Team had seen the match that day and spoke to the coach about Tooru going to join them once he graduated, which he had that next fall. 

“You told him you wanted to wait until I was finished with school to move to Tokyo… And I saw you where the knee brace, you were practicing so much and working so hard… But you would have waited for me? Tooru. I had to leave…” he explained quietly, letting Tooru’s weak hand cover his slowly and gently squeeze, more tears streaking down his cheeks without wiping them away. 

“Tadashi….” Tooru sighed, his voice strained with exhaustion and pain, “I wanted to wait until you had finished that semester… You were so stressed about classes, I didn’t want to stress you further by talking about leaving…” he breathed rubbing his thumb over Tadashi’s hand slowly. Tadashi slowly looked up at him, confused, “You mean….” He mumbled his cheeks turning red. “Tadashi, you never held me back. You always pushed me further. I knew that I could do anything because you were supporting me… I’m sorry I let you think that…

“But, you shouldn’t have left me like that. I missed you so much. I know you think you were holding me back. But you should know, you could never. You were always my inspiration. I wanted a good life for you, for us. And now I know. That I never want to live without you. I could have died today. And I would have never seen you again.

“So Tadashi. Please, never leave me again.” His weak hand clutched Tadashi’s like a life line. 

Before he woke up from the accident, his only thought was the night Tadashi left him. It was his biggest failure. Never keeping Tadashi close and safe with him. Letting him doubt their relationship and letting him leave the party alone. Even now, letting Tadashi leave without talking it through would have a bigger mistake. He couldn’t let that happen. Ever again.

And now, maybe it was the painkillers he was on, but staring into Tadashi’s eyes, he could see all the stars in the sky again. The way he used to. The light in Tadashi’s eyes always lit up his world. 

Tadashi blinked away tears and opened his mouth to respond when the door opened slowly and a woman dressed in white walked it with a serious face. “Mr. Oikawa” She addressed not caring about the moment she had just ruined, “My name is Dr. Yamamoto, you’ve been under my care since you came in” She said holding a file close to her and fixing her glasses. She looked tired and from the look on her face, she was manning the E.R. alone on a busy night. 

“It’s nice to finally see you awake.” She said, her monotone betraying her kind words. “I have the results for your leg X-rays” She held up the file and glanced at Tadashi, wordlessly asking if he should leave before she continues. Tadashi’s hand unconsciously gripped Tooru’s tighter, and she nodded silently, understanding.

The seconds that passed before she continued felt like hours to Tooru. His stomach cramped up and he could feel his heart rate go up in fear. In that file was his dreams. Again.

“I’m sure you don’t need to be told how lucky you are to be alive. We were surprised you were even breathing when you came in but,” She opened the file and thumbed through the papers. “You have quite the will to live. I’m impressed.” 

“Your legs…”

Time stopped.

His heart stopped. Tadashi’s hold tightened.

“Are fine.”

Tooru let out the breath that he had been holding for too long, relief washing over him like a renewing fountain, despite the pain he was in everything would be okay. Tadashi shouted happily and leaned up to him cupping his cheeks and smiling from ear to ear. “You’re okay!!” He cheered his eyes bright and alive again, he looked so happy that Tooru reached up and closed the distance kissing him. Sure, his back hurt and his I.V. pulled a little but to feel those sweet lips against his again he would endure any pain. 

When Tooru pulled back, Tadashi looked surprised for only a second before diving back in to kiss him again, humming against his lips and stroking his high cheek bones. Tooru felt like for the first time in years he was back on track. Dr. Yamamoto cleared her throat eying the kissing couple looking annoyed. “I’m not finished.” She tapped her heel against the linoleum until they stopped kissing and gave her their attention, hands now holding each others’ tightly.

“The drivers’ seat didn’t crush your legs like we had previously feared. They are badly bruised and are probably going to be weak for a few weeks.” Tooru subconsciously glanced at his covered legs, for all the shit he put them through, they were really lucky.

“With your record of overworking them, you’re lucky that they will recover. But, with two months of rest and physical therapy there is no reason you won’t be able to play next fall.” She assured him, though her annoyed and bored tone didn’t really let him feel assured. “But. If you do anything to injure them before they are healed. Like usual.” She snapped looking over her glasses at him. “The damage will be irreparable. Do yourself a favor and rest.” And with that she left without waiting for a thank you. She must have been busy.

The air of fear and anxiety seemed to have finally lifted, Tooru snorted a bit and grinned, “Told you I was fine, Tada-chan!” His usual teasing tone returned full-force. Tadashi scoffed and swatted his arm gently, “Shut up!” He chuckled and brushed the hair out of Tooru’s face with a gentle smile. “I’m glad…” he breathed before leaning forward to kiss his forehead gently. 

Tooru ran a hand up and down his a gently, “…Move to Tokyo, Tadashi. I need you in my life. Who else is going to make sure I take proper care of myself?” He chuckled before cupping Tadashi’s cheek gently. “Really, Tooru? But… But I left in such a terrible way…” he mumbled looking away a bit before Tooru pulled him back to look deep into his eyes. “Doesn’t matter. I love you too much to ever hold that against you…” Tooru breathed and gently coaxed Tadashi forward back to his lips. 

Before their lips touched, “I love you too…” Tadashi breathed and let his lips melt against Tooru’s.   
-Three days later-  
“Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you when we get home?” Tooru purred into Tadashi’s ear the second the doctor looked the other way to say something to a nurse. Tadashi’s ears lit up red as he gently shoved Tooru back down into the wheelchair and pushed it out of the elevator with a huff as the door open. “No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me when we’re in the cab and I will tell you that the driver can hear you.” He managed to snap while they headed to the door with the doctor and nurse with them, explaining how the physical therapy will work and what pain killers to take. 

Tooru pushed himself up and out of the wheelchair, “Thank you for everything Dr. Yamamoto” he said turning to smile at the still cold woman. She didn’t smile back but nodded curtly, “It’s my job” She walked back into the hospital. “Hmmm… She reminds me of someone…” Tooru teased grinning at the glare from Tadashi, “Don’t you make that joke again…” Tadashi walked over to the curbside and waved down a cab. Tooru watch him silently, it was hard to believe that he had Tadashi back finally. The hospital visit was a blur of pain killers and tests to make sure he was truly healing correctly but Tadashi hadn’t left his side once. 

He’d never felt more alive than a few days after he’d almost died.

“Come on Tooru!” Tadashi called when a cab stopped for him finally. His brilliant wide smile warmed Tooru to his very core. Finally, their lives could progress once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤❤ never let me do that again


End file.
